No home
by Uchiha Sasuke8898
Summary: sasuke hanya manusia yang kesepian, baginya, ia seperti bintang yang menyendiri memiliki cahaya redup, bahakan tak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. dan saat sasuke mulai lelah ia memutuskan keluar desa menjalankan misi yang panjang, hanya semua tidak tahu apa yang di sembunyikan sasuke sebenarnya. (Narusasu) Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : narusasu

Genre : romance, drama, shonen ai

Warn : shoai, typo, absurd, ajaib, dll

Note : don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Nama ku Sasuke, aku berasal dari keluarga atau clan yang kuat dan juga terhormat, Uchiha. Ya aku berasal dari clan besar bernama uchiha, aku lahir dan besar di desa konoha, dan menjadi bagian dari shinobi konoha kelak, sekarang aku hanyalah anak berumur delapan tahun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang umur ku yang sudah menginjak delapan tahun ini, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke dalam akademi ninja, lebih tepatnya lusa, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Aku sangat senang...

Walaupun umur ku baru delapan tahun, aku termasuk anak yang cerdas, hanya saja orang tua ku tidak menyadarinya, karena mereka terlalu sibuk melihat perkembangan kakak ku, aku rasa itu karena aku belum bisa memperlihatkannya pada orang tua ku kemampuan ku, jadi aku bisa memakluminya, aku akan buktikan setelah masuk akademi, bahwa aku bisa seperti kakak ku Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasuke kecil saat itu lagi-lagi melihat kakaknya yang di puji ayahnya, Itachi adalah anak genius dengan bakat luar biasa, sasuke yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum bangga karena memiliki kakak yang hebat dan bertekat suatu saat nanti ia juga bisa sama dengan kakaknya, bahkan melampaui kakaknya.

"Itachi, bagus sekali kau bisa menjadi anbu konoha di umur mu yang masih sangatlah muda ini, ayah bangga pada mu" ucap fugaku pada itachi yang ada di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"iya ayah..." itachi juga membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan pada ayahnya. Sasuke ada di sana juga, mereka sedang berkumpul bersama dan sasuke melihat interaksi itu "ah sasuke juga akan masuk akademi kan lusa?" tanya itachi pada sasuke tiba-tiba dan melihat ke arah sasuke.

Sasuke sangat suka dengan senyuman kakaknya itu, sasuke tau itachi bukan orang yang akan tersenyum seperti ini jika bukan dengan orang yang dekat dengannya contoh nya adalah sasuke. "iya nii-san, lusa aku akan masuk akademi. Ne ayah, lusa adalah perkenalan sekolah, ayah akan datang kan?" tanya sasuke dengan wajah penuh harap pada sang ayah.

Fugaku hanya menatap datar anak keduannya itu. Sasuke yang di tatap begitu merasa biasa saja, karena sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan itu, sasuke selalu berfikir bahwa wajah ayahnya memang seperti itu, karena sasuke juga tau seperti apa ayahnya ketika di luar rumah.

"tidak bisa..." ucap fugaku pada sasuke.

"he? Kenapa?" tanya sasuke, mata milik anak itu sedikit meredup, kecewa dengan jawaban ayahnya, ia ingin ayahnya datang, karena di sana semua anak-anak akan di temani orang tua mereka, dan sasuke juga ingin di temani ayahnya.

"karena lusa ayah ada pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa di tinggal" ucap fugaku dengan masih menggunakan nada yang dingin.

"kalau begitu ibu? Apa ibu akan datang?" tanya sasuke pada mikoto yang sejak tadi berkutat di dapur.

"maaf sasuke, ibu juga tidak bisa, ibu harus menemani ayah mu lusa" ucap ibunya tetap fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan di dapur.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak " hmmm... baiklah..." ucap sasuke sambil menundukan kepalanya menatap meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"tidak bisakah kalian meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk datang?" ucap itachi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menatap kakaknya "besok upacara murid baru di akademi, dan semua siswa di dampingi orang tua mereka" lanjut itachi.

Ayahnya berfikir sejenak "tetap saja tidak bisa, ini pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tinggal" fugaku menjawab pertanyaan itachi dengan dingin.

"apa pekerjaan lebih penting daripada sasuke?"tanya itachi yang mulai sedikit geram dengan ayahnya.

"ya... ini lebih penting" ucap fugaku. Sasuke menatap ayahnya, tapi sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apapun, anak lima tahun itu hanya menahan perasaannya.

Itachi menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya "dia putra mu ayah, pekerjaan macam apa yang lebih penting dari pada keluarganya?" itachi menaikan sedikit nada suaranya, ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan ayahnya. Itachi menghembuskan nafas sejenak "baiklah, aku yang akan datang lusa" ucap itachi.

"kau juga lusa ada misi kan? Tidak mungkin kau bisa menghadirinya itachi" ucap mikoto yang bejalan dan duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"tentu saja bisa, aku akan izin sebentar" ucap itachi yang kekeh dengan keinginannya, itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, dan sasuke tau tentang itu, sasuke tidak buta, sasuke tau dengan jelas.

"nii-san, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri mu, tidak apa ko jika tidak ada yang bisa hadir" sasuke tidak bisa merepotkan itachi lagi, sejak dulu sasuke sudah banyak merepotkan kakaknya itu, sekarang itachi memiliki pekerjaan penting di desanya, itachi sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu, sasuke tidak ingin menambah beban itachi "lagipula di sana ada anak lain, aku bisa bermain bersama mereka nanti, jadi nii-san tak perlu datang" sasuke tersenyum memandang itachi.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah menyesal "maaf sasuke..."

"tidak papa nii-san" sasuke sudah biasa dengan hal ini, ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Ini adalah harinya, hari di mana upacara penerimaan siswa baru di akademi ninja ini. Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, sasuke berangkat pagi untuk datang ke acara yang ditunggunya sendirian, tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke melihat di depan gerbang akademi banyak sekali calon murid dan orang tua yang datang, seperti yang sasuke duga, mereka semua datang bersama orang tua mereka, tidak sepertinya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai memasuki gerbang itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

Di dalam sana suasananya sangat ramai, sasuke mencari bangku yang ada tulisan namanya, setelah ketemu sasuke duduk di kursi itu.

"heii" sasuke sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tepet di sebelahnya. Sasuke melihat bocah dengan rambut kuning dan senyuman yang lebar "aku uzumaki naruto, salam kenal yaaa" ucap anak itu dengan ceria sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"hmm... nama ku uchiha sasuke, salam kenal juga naruto..." ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil dan menerima jabat tangan naruto.

"kita akan berteman!" ucap naruto kelewat senang lagi yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh sasuke, sasuke tidak tau harus membalas apa, bocah di sebelahnya sangan hyperactive, berbeda dengannya yang tenang, tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri, sasuke senang dengan hal ini, kali pertama ia punya teman selain kakaknya.

"orang tua mu datang naruto?" tanya sasuke setelahnya.

"iya, mereka datang, disana" tunjuk naruto kearah orang tuanya, dan sasuke melihat arah yang di tunjuk naruto, terliahat dua orang dewasa sedang berbincang dengan orang dewasa yang lain, yang satu menggunakan jubah hokagenya.

"ayah mu hokage?" tanya sasuke sambil berbalik menatap naruto.

"iya, ayah ku adalah hokage, dan aku putranya" naruto menjawab dengan tetap menggunakan nada yang ceria.

"apa ayah mu itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan?" tanya sasuke lagi.

"huh? Hmmmm... tentu saja ayah ku punya banyak pekerjaan, ia terkadang tidak pulang ke rumah, kaa-chan bilang pada ku jika ayah ku sedang sibuk mengurus desa ini" ucap naruto yang sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan sasuke "bagaimana dengan mu sasuke? Di mana orang tua mu?" tanya naruto sambil celingukan melihat sekitar.

Sasuke yang melihatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan perasaannya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menunduk sebelum akhirnya sasuke melihat ke arah naruto lagi "hmmm ayah ku adalah kepala kepolisian, ia juga sibuk saat ini, jadi tidak bisa hadir" ucap sasuke dengan senyuman.

"huh? Benarkah?" tanya naruto bingung "pekerjaannya pasti sangat penting ne?" tanya naruto.

"iya, ayah bilang pekerjaannya tidak bisa di tinggal saat ini"

"lalu ibu mu?"

"ibu ku menemani ayah ku, dia bilang ini pekerjaan yang penting" ucap sasuke sambil menatap ke arah depan.

"ahh... baiklah..." jawab naruto lagi. Setelahnya hanya datang sensei yang mulai bicara di depan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"ini akhir dari upacara ini, seluruh murid dan orang tua akan berfoto bersama" setelah ucapan senseinya itu seluruh murid pergi ke orang tua mereka masing-masing, kecuali sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang anak lain yang berkumpul dengan orang tua mereka, sasuke tersenyum melihat hal itu, sasuke melihat ke arah teman barunya naruto, terlihat ia di gendong oleh ayahnya dengan sang ibu yang ada di sebelah mereka, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Sasuke menahan perasaannya, ia hanya terdiam dan bangkit menuju pinggir kelas, sasuke tidak ingin menggangu yang lain, sasuke terlalu takut kehadirannya membuat orang lain terganggu, sasuke mulai bingung, apa ia langsung pulang saja sekarang dan melewatkan sesi fotonya, toh tidak ada orang tuanya kan?

Sasuke berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya sekarang, sasuke takut tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka jika mereka bertanya tentang orang tuanya yang tidak hadir. Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan ikut berfoto dengan murid yang lain, tapi ia akan langsung pulang melewatkan sesi foto dengan orang tua, ya... begini lebih baik. Fikir sasuke.

Akhirnya sasuke ikut berfoto dengan murid lain, setelah selesai sasuke kembali ke pinggir kelas menunggu sejenak "yo sasuke!" sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba naruto muncul danberteriak di sampingnya.

"dobe, kau mengagetkan ku!" ucap sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"apa? Kau tidak perlu mengataiku kan teme, lagi pula kau saja yang melamun" ucap naruto tidak terima di katai teman barunya itu.

Sasuke yang hampir menjawab ucapan naruto terpotong karena suara orang dewasa yang datang menghampiri mereka "kau sasuke kan?" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum yang ternyata hokage sekaligus ayah naruto.

"iya paman, saya uchiha sasuke" ucap sasuke sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam pada hokage di depannya.

"putra kedua fugaku-san?" tanya minato lagi dan di balas anggukan dari sasuke "hmm, di mana ayahmu?" sasuke terdiam sejenak, ini yang sejak tadi di hindari sasuke, sasuke mungkin bisa menjelaskan sekali itu pun dengan menekan perasaannya, ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa di depan minato. Tapi bukan sasuke namanya jika tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"ahh, ayah sedang bekerja, katanya ada urusan yang tidak bisa di ganggu" ucap sasuke pura-pura dengan wajah polos.

"begitu kah? Hmmm, ayah mu memang pekerja keras sekali..." ucap minato sambil terlihat berfikir "baik lah, bertemanlah dengan naruto ne sasuke" minato tersenyum ke arah sasuke.

"tentu" sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan.

Setelah ucapan sasuke itu terdengar nama naruto di sebut dan mereka pergi setelah berpamitan dengan sasuke.

"kami duluan sasuke" ucap minato dan menggandeng tangan naruto menuju kedepan kelas.

Di balas anggukan dan senyuman dari sasuke. Hahhh... akhirnya... sasuke akhirnya bergegas ke arah tasnya dan mengambilnya, ia berusaha untuk supaya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, sasuke duduk sejenak sambil melihat naruto dan keluarganya, lalu tak lama sasuke melangkah keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di rumah, dan seperti dugaannya, tidak ada ornag di dalam rumahnya, tentu saja... sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan meletakan tasnya di pojok ruangan.

Ruangan sederhana yang hanya berisikan satu ranjang kecil dengan kasur dan selimut tipis di atasnya, lalu meja kecil dengan beberapa buku di atasnya juga lampu kecil, di pojok ruangan ada lemari kecil tempat bajunya, di sebelah lemari itu ada cermin, ruangan itu tidak lah besar, bahkan berkesan kecil, dan tidak pernah di masuki orang lain selain dirinya, bahkan orang tuanya atau kakaknya, tapi ruangan itu sangat rapi, karena sasuke selalu merapikannya.

Sasuke mengganti bajunya dan pergi ke meja belajarnya, lalu membuka buku pelajaran yang ia beli sendiri dari menabung, begitulah sasuke, ia suka belajar sejak dulu, karena itu ia adalah anak yang pintar. Yahh... tidak segenius kakaknya yang walaupun tidak belajar tapi sudah pintar, sasuke harus terus belajar dan berusaha.

Ia sudah mempelajari teori beberapa jutsu yang harus di kuasainya kelak, baru teori, belum sampai ke praktek, sasuke menyadarinya bahwa cakranya belumlah cukup, walau begitu sasuke selalu melatih cakranya setiap hari, sekali lagi, sasuke tidaklah seberbakat itachi yang sekali lihat sebuah jutsu bisa langsung di praktekan, sasuke harus berlatih mati-matian terlebih dahulu.

Hingga sore hari belum ada yang pulang, sasuke menutup bukunya dan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Sasuke merasa perutnya seperti konser, akhirnya sasuke membuat makanannya sendiri, karena sama sekali tidak ada makanan yang tersedia.

Sasuke hanya memasak sesuatu yang sederhana, itu pun hasil improvisasi, well, not bad, sasuke biasa melakukannya sejak ia sering di tinggal keluarganya, walaupun belum seenak masakan ibunya.

Setelah makan sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sejenak. Sebenarnya tidak baik anak seumurnya keluar di jam yang hampir malam ini, tapi sasuke sedang ingein menatam langit malam di jembatan tempat biasa ia duduk, lagipula tidak jauh.

Di perjalanan sasuke melihat orang tua dan kakaknya sedang berjalan bersama menuju kerumahnya, sasuke segera menghindar ke sebuah gang kecil, sasuke bingung kenapa dia harus sembunyi, sebenarnya, sasuke sudah ingin menyapa mereka tadi, tapi sasuke urungkan melihat mereka sedang berbincang dengan senang, lalu refleks sasuke malah bersembunyi.

Setelah mereka melewati sasuke, sasuke segera keluar dari tempatnya dan melihat punggung mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan. Dan akhirnya berjalan menuju sungai yang berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir jempatan itu sambil melihat langit yang sudah gelap, sasuke melihat ke arah langit dan banyak bintang di sana, sasuke sangat menyukainya, bintang-bintang itu tampak bergerombol barsama sampai sasuke melihat satu bintang yang tampak sendiri di sana, dan bintang itu memiliki cahaya yang sangat redup.

Sasuke terpaku melihat itu, bintang yang redup itu terlihat sepertinya. Sasuke memang berumur delapan tahun, tapi sasuke punya perasaan yang kuat bahkan melebihi kakaknya. sasuke sadar tentang orang tuanya, tentang ia yang selalu berada di belakang kakaknya, tentang orang tuanya yang tidak pernah memandang kearahnya sama sekali, sasuke sadar hal itu, tapi sasuke seolah menutup matanya berharap setelah ia menunjukan dirinya kelak orang tuanya akan memandang dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ff coba" ngeheheheheheheeheheh

Padahal banyak ff yang belom kelar, wkwkwkwkwk, udah buat ff baru, semoga suka.

komen kalian akan membuat author semangat dalam melanjutkan ff ini, jadi silahkan tinggalkan komentar jika kalian berkenan ,

terimakasiiiiiiiii ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : narusasu

Genre : romance, drama, shonen ai

Warn : shoai, typo, absurd, ajaib, dll

Note : don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Hari ini, sasuke harus mengambil nilai ulangannya, beberapa hari yang lalu, sasuke menjalani ujian, belum ujian kelulusan si, hanya semester, dan sasuke harus mengambil nilainya seperti saat ini.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki halaman akademi, dan melihat banyak murid yang datang bersama orang tuanya. Rasanya seperti de javu untuknya, ya... lagi-lagi sasuke harus melakukannya sendiri, padahal sebenarnya harus orang tua yang mengambilnya.

Lalu? Kemana orang tua sasuke saat ini? Sasuke mengingat kejadian semalam, mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa datang karena ada keperluan yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa di tinggal, dan kakaknya juga ada misi di luar desa sejak kemarin, maklum, saat ini kakaknya sudah jadi ketua anbu yang membuatnya semakin sibuk.

Sasuke memasuki ruang guru yang menjadi tempat mengambil nilai dan di sambut gurunya, iruka sensei.

"hmm? Di mana orang tua mu sasuke?" tanya iruka pada sasuke yang terlihat memasuki ruangan sendirian.

"hmm... mereka ada pekerjaan dan tidak bisa mengambilnya" jawab sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah iruka. Sasuke tak tau, apa ia bisa menerima nilainya, mengingat ia tidak bersama walinya "tidak apa kan jika hanya aku yang mengambilnya sendiri?" tanya sasuke

"yahh.. sebenarnya aku juga ingin membicarakan tentang mu pada orang tua mu" ucap iruka pada muridnya ini.

"tidak masalah, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan ku" ucap sasuke tetap tenang.

"baik lah, duduk lah" iruka mempersilahkan sasuke duduk di sofa yang ada di depan iruka. Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa itu, dan iruka menyodorkan selembar kertas yang berisikan nilai sasuke "nilai mu hampir semua bagus sasuke, kau anak yang pintar" ucap iruka.

Sasuke menerima kertas itu dan melihat isinya, terlihat nilai sasuke yang memiliki rata-rata sembilan, sasuke yang melihat nilainya tersenyum tipis, ia ingin memperlihatkan ini pada ayahnya, ia ingin melihat reaksi dari ayahnya.

"pada dasarnya kau anak yang pintar sasuke" ucap iruka lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah sasuke. Kau salah sensei... sasuke butuh perjuangan besar untuk mencapai nilai ini, kau tak tau kan setiap malam sasuke selalu telat tidur bahkan sering tidak tidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang kerumah setelah mengambil nilainya dan mendapat sedikit ceramah dari senseinya. Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dan ia tau tak akan menemukan siapapun, dan sasuke memutuskan memasuki kamar nya, setelah mereka sampai di rumah baru sasuke akan memberikan nilainya.

Sasuke duduk di atas kasurnya dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan chakranya. Ya, saat ini sasuke sedang melatih chakranya, ia selalu seperti itu, pulang sekolah ia akan melatih chakranya atau belajar, hingga tidak sadar hari menjelang malam dan orang tuanya belum pulang.

Sasuke menyudahi latihannya dan turun ke bawah, di lihat semua ruangan yang kosong sampai pada akhirnya pintu depan di buka dan masuklah ke dua orang tuanya, sasuke senang melihatnya "ayah, ibu, kalian sudah pulang" ucap sasuke senang.

Dibalas anggukan ibunya danmereka berdua melawati sasuke masuk ke dalam, sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap punggung kedua orang tuanya, sasuke berfikir mereka terlalu lelah dan ingin istirahat, jadi sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memperlihatkan nilainya, mungkin besok, fikir sasuke dan memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sasuke memperlihatkan nilainya pada ayahnya, dan ayahnya melihat nilainya, sasuke sedikit gugup dengan tanggapan yang akan di berikan ayahnya "tidak ada yang menarik dari ini" ucap fugaku datar. Sasuke menatap ayahnya "bahkan itachi jauh lebih baik dari ini" lanjut ayahnya.

Sasuke merasa sakit di area dadanya "aku akan lebih berusaha lagi ayah" sasuke hanya bisa mengucapkan itu, sasuke tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan pergi ke sungai tempat biasa ia duduk.

Suasana saat itu sangat cerah dan juga tenang, sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan berusahan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan berfikir positif. Itu yang selalu di tanamkan dirinya, mungkin memang benar apa yang di katakan ayahnya, ia belum mampu untuk menyaingi itachi, bahkan masih sangat jauh, dan ia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya.

Tidak terasa akhirnya hari beranjak sore, sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan latihan chakranya, dia tidak bisa melakukannya dirumah, takut mengganggu kedua orang tuanya.

Sesampai di rumah sasuke tidak menemukan satu orang pun di dalam, kemana orang-orang?, sasuke mencari ke setiap ruangan tapi tak menemukan siapapun di rumahnya, sampai ia ke kamar kakaknya dan melihat tas milik kakaknya, sepertinya ia sudah pulang, mungkin mereka sedang pergi keluar, akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya dan belajar.

Nah, sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, di tinggal di rumah sendiri, mungkin mereka sedang makan di luar? Ntah lah, ibunya pasti kelelahan karena bekerja sejak kemarin, jadi sasuke memakluminya. Ngomong-ngomong, sasuke belum makan sejak pagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini pagi hari yang cerah, sasuke sedang mencari tempat nyaman untuk berlatih, tempat dimana hanya dia yang akan tau atau tempat yang tidak akan di lalui orang, alasanya? Ia tidak ingin orang lain tau apa yang sedang di latihnya.

Sasuke sedang mempraktekan jutsu yang ia pelajari teorinya tapi belum ia praktekan, ia tau jutsu yang harusnya seorang uchiha kuasai, yup katon, jutsu elemen api ini seharusnya di kuasai seorang uchiha, dan sasuke tau, kakaknya menguasai ini ketika seumurnya, mungkin ia akan memberi kejutan pada ayahnya? Dan ayahnya akan bangga?

Ntah lah, sasuke pernah meminta di ajarkan teknik itu, tapi ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan mampu, padahal itachi saja mampu, kenapa ayahnya berfikir ia tidak mampu?

Jadi di sinilah sasuke sekarang, sebuah jurang yang jarang dilalui orang, dia tau, tempat ini sering di kunjungi kakak dan juga shisui ketika berlatih, seharusnya ia tidak di sini, karena dia tidak akan berlatih disini, ia menyusuri lembah itu dan sampai di ujung lembah, disini tempat yang cocok untuknya berlatih, tidak ada orang, karena sasuke sudah ketempat ini beberapa kali.

Dan sasuke mulai latihannya tanpa di ganggu oleh siapapun, sasuke melakukannya selama beberapa hari, melatih jutsunya itu tanpa kenal lelah, berkali kali gagal itu sudah mejadi hal yang wajar baginya.

Satu bulan hampir berlalu, sasuke berhasil menguasai jutsu itu dengan baik, ai punya banyak catatan tentang jutsu ini, karena ia mempelajarinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, bahkan tidak di berikan contoh sama sekali, tapi sasuke berhasil, sasuke akan memperlihatkannya pada ayahnya nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus menyembuhkan beberapa luka di tubuhnya, ada beberapa luka bakar kecil.

Di sini sasuke sekarang, setelah sedikit memaksa ayanya untuk meluangkan waktu untuknya, ia dan ayahnya ada di pinggir jembatan tempat ia biasanya duduk, dan memperlihatkan jutsu yang ia pelajari.

"kau lihat ayah? Aku bisa melakukannya kan?" ucap sasuke pada ayahnya.

"ya, kau bisa, tapi bahkan kakak mu hanya perlu waktu sebentar setelah aku praktekan" ujar ayahnya sambil berbalik dan berlalu.

"..." sasuke terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandang punggung ayahnya "ya... kau benar ayah" ucap sasuke setelahnya ntah pada siapa, mengingat ayahnya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Sekolah di mulai lagi setelah libur, seperti biasa, sasuke belajar di kelasnya.

"minggu depan kita akan praktek latihan bertarung, persiapkan diri kalian, istirahat cukup agar kalian cukup kuat melawan lawan kalian besok" ucap iruka sensei yang ada didepan kelas dan akhirnya kelas di bubarkan.

"besok aku akan mengalahkan mu teme" ucap naruto tiba-tiba.

sasuke hanya memandang naruto datar "coba saja" ucap sasuke lagi sambil memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas nya, lalu meninggalkan naruto yang memandanganya dengan tatapan kesal, bukannya mereka bermusuhan, hanya saja sasuke selalu bisa menjadi yang terbaik di kelasnya, sasuke merasa naruto iri melihatnya, dan sasuke memahaminya jadi sasuke lebih suka menanggapinya dengan santai, sasuke juga begitu kan.

Sebenarnya sasuke tau banyak yang tidak menyukainya terutama di kalangan anak laki-laki yang lain, jika di kalangan perempuan, jangan di tanya, sasuke bak idola, yah tidak semua si, hanya rata-rata, tapi sasuke juga tidak terlalu menanggapi mereka, tujuan sasuke hanya satu, melampaui kakaknya dan membuat ayahnya bangga, itu saja.

Hari ini tiba saatnya di mana latihan bertarung, dan benar saja lawan sasuke adalah naruto yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh sasuke yang membuat naruto mencak-mencak, sasuke hanya diam saja tidak bereaksi sama sekali, jujur saja, sasuke merasa kelelahan di pagi hari ini, kemarin pulang sekolah ia tidak istirahat.

Setelah pulang sekolah kemarin sasuke langsung pergi ketempat biasa ia berlatih dan berlatih hingga hampir menjelang malam, dan malam harinya ia belajar hingga benar-benar larut, sasuke hanya tidur beberapa jam saja tadi malam, dan sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdebat dengan naruto.

Sasuke meninggalkan naruto yang masih mencak-mencak setelah melakukan tanda damai shinobi dengan naruto yang harus dipaksa oleh iruka sensei menuju kelasnya dan beristirahat, ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, dan tidur di kelas.

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa sasuke pergi ke tempat biasa latihannya, di sana ia pergi ke dasar jurang yang ternyata ada sungai di sana, ia berlatih berjalan di atas air dan berjalan di atas dinding jurang, sasuke berkali kali jatuh, tapi ia tidak menyerah.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, sekarang sasuke sudah sampai pada kelulusan, dan sasuke seperti biasa mendatangi kelulusannya sendirian, sekarang ia sudah menjadi genin, dan kelompok genin sudah di tentukan sekarang. Tidak di sangka ia malah satu kelompok dengan naruto dan sakura, dan senseinya, siapa namanya? Kakami? Kakahi? Nahh apapun itu lah.

Dan yah... saat ini aku sedang di kelas dengan beberapa tim yang senseinya telat. Aku duduk di kelas dekat jendela sambil melihat keluar jendela, diluar benar-benar cerah.

Krik krik krik

'dimana orang-orangan sawah itu? Sebenarnya dia ada di mana si? ' batin sasuke, semua tim sudah di jemput senseinya, hanya tinggal tim 7 yang belum di jemput senseinya.

"naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sakura pada naruto yang meletakan penghapus di atas pintu, berniat mengerjai senseinya.

"ngihihihihi, biar saja, biar dia tahu rasa, siapa yang suru telat?" ucap naruto.

'idiot... kalo ada apa-apa bagaimana? Hhh... sudah ku duga... satu tim dengan naruto adalah ide buruk, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan?' ucap sasuke dalam hati tanpa mempedulikan dua anggota timnya.

Srek

Suara pintu geser kelas terbuka dan seseorang yang masuk terkena jebakan yang di pasang naruto.

"ngahahahahahaahah, idiot!" ucap naruto tertawa dengan lebar karena merasa jebakannya berhasil.

'idiot, mana mungkin shinobi dengan pangkat jounin sepertinya bisa terkena jebakan bodoh milik naruto? Sudah jelaskan kalo dia sengaja, dan lagi, kenapa sakura... ah sudah lah...' sasuke merasa sedih mendapat teman satu tim yang aneh-aneh seperti mereka, di tambah memiliki sensei yang nampak ogah-ogahan dengan masker dan rambut putih, serta mata yang tertutup sebelah dan mata yang sebelah lagi terlihat malas.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan perkenalan mereka, besok mereka harus bersiap untuk latihan pertama, ntah apa yang akan di latih oleh guru malas itu.

Hari masih siang, dan matahari masih sangat tinggi, sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat biasa latihannya, dan menlatih chakranya, sasuke sebenarnya sangat ingin bisa menggunakan semua elemen yang ada, tapi chakranya tidak cukup untuk itu, belum lagi chakra miliknya adalah tipe api, sama dengan keluarga nya.

Sasuke saat ini memiliki target untuk kemampuannya, ia berharap kelak ayahnya akan mengakui kemampuan yang di milikinya, walaupun mungkin ia tidak bisa melampaui kakaknya mengingat kakaknya juga pasti sudah menjadi semakin kuat karena itachi juga berlatih, dan di tambah kakaknya itu memang jenius.

Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore, dan akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, mengingat ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, dan tidak ingin keluarganya khawatir. Jika mungkin ada yang khawatir...

.

.

.

Seperti yang di katakan senseinya kemarin, tim 7 berkumpul di tempat yang sudah di tentukan, dan mereka sedang menunggu senseinya yang tukang telat itu, sudah 2 jam berlalu, dan senseinya itu belum juga muncul, ingin rasanya sasuke pergi ke tempat biasanya berlatih, dan berlatih seharian sendiri di sana, tapi tidak mungkin kan?

Jam 10 mulai berlalu dan akhirnya kakashi sensei muncul dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal 'apa katanya? Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan? Hhh... berapa lama aku harus bersabar dengan tim semacam ini, jika bisa aku ingin melaksanakan misi yang sendiri saja' ujar sasuke dalam hati.

"baiklah anak-anak, kalian harus bisa mengambil lonceng yang ada di tangan ku ini jika kalian ingin makan siang, jika tidak... aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke akademi" ucap kakashi dengan nada yang di buat seram, yang membuat takut naruto dan sakura, tapi tidak dengan sasuke.

Naruto melalui latihan ini dengan ceroboh 'baka naruto, kenapa dia menyerang secara terang-terangan begitu... sesekali pintarlah sedikit' sasuke kesal melihat naruto yang dengan mudahnya terkena jebakan yang di pasang kakashi.

Setelah melempar shuriken kearah kakashi dan gagal, sasuke segera lari karena sudah ketahuan, tentu saja, mengingat yang di lawannya adalah jounin, bersembunyi di mana pun akan percuma, apalagi kakashi, sulit bersembunyi darinya.

Kenapa sasuke tau? Tentu dia tau, kakaknya adalah anbu, dan kakashi adalah mantan anbu, begitu kakaknya tau senseinya adalah kakashi tentu saja sasuke jadi tau seperti apa kemampuan kakashi mengingat dulu kakaknya itu satu tim dengan kakashi, dan sempat menjalankan misi bersama beberapa kali.

Yang sasuke dengar, sangat sulit membodohi jounin yang satu ini, itachi pernah bilang bahwa kakashi bisa mencium keberadaan orang, mirip dengan kemampuan penciuman anjing ninja, jika bukan dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa, kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi darinya.

Dan seperti dugaan sasuke, ia harus melawan kakashi seperti sekarang, sasuke sadar kemampuannya yang sekarang belumlah cukup, ingin rasanya sasuke menangis, tapi tidak mungkin kan, mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya.

"uchiha sasuke huhh? Bagaimana kabar itachi?" tanya kakashi dengan santai.

"tentu, dia baik, ahh, kau dapat salam darinya, dia bilang jangan terlalu keras dengan murid mu" jawab sasuke menirukan perkataan itachi, sasuke tidak bohong tentang salam yang di kirim itachi untuk kakashi itu.

"kkk... tentu" kakashi terkekeh dan tersenyum di balik maskernya

"katon: Hosenka no jutsu" sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu yang sudah di sempurnakannya walaupun mungkin masih ada sedikit kekurangan tapi apasalahnya mencoba jutsu barunya.

Kakashi menghindari jutsu yang di keluarkan sasuke, selagi itu terjadi, sasuke segera lari dari sana, bukan sasuke takut atau apa, tapi sasuke harus melepaskan naruto dulu, menemukan sakura, dan menyusun strategi untuk melawan kakashi, mengingat sasuke tau seperti apa kemampuan kakashi walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menggunakan kagebunshin untuk untung-untung bisa untuk menipu kakashi, setidaknya membuat sibuk kakashi, sasuke menyebar 4 bunshinnya itu ke sekitar sana dengan tetap berlari menuju tempat naruto untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke sampai di sana, dan tentu saja sasuke memperhatikan sekitar dan berusaha merasakan chakra milik kakashi, kalau-kalau kakashi ternyata lebih cepat darinya, dan ya... sasuke merasakannya, kakashi ditempat itu juga, sasuke butuh pengalih, sayangnya sasuke tidak bisa secepat jounin itu dan lagi-lagi mereka berhadapan.

"menyelamatkan teman mu?" tanya kakashi pada sasuke yang memandangnya kesal 'cukup hebat juga, dia mampu memanipulasi chakra api sejauh ini, selain itu dia juga berhasil mengendalikan shuriken dengan menggunakan chakra secara bersamaan, memang uchiha selalu mengagumkan'

"kau yakin?" tanya sasuke dengan nada remeh, sasuke tidak bodoh, sasuke sudah menyiapkan bunshin di belakang sana dan melemparkan shuriken ke tali yang mengikat kaki naruto dan melepaskan naruto.

"bagus sasuke!" ucap naruto, dan sekarang ada sasuke yang ada di depan kakashi, dan naruto di belakang kakashi.

sasuke melempar kunai ke arah kakashi selagi kakashi sibuk sasuke segera pergi ke arah naruto "kita harus pergi dan menemukan sakura, setelahnya kita harus susun strategi untuk melawannya" selagi sasuke bicara kakashi berbelik menghadap sasuke dan naruto.

"untuk apa? Aku akan melawannya secara langsung" naruto segera menyerang kakashi.

"naruto tunggu-"ucapan sasuke terputus karena naruto sudah menyerang duluan yang tentu saja kalah telak 'bodoh...' ucap sasuke dalam hati, sasuke sudah menduganya, naruto akan sulit di ajak kompromi, terpaksa, sasuke harus membantu naruto untuk lepas dari kakashi dan menarik bocah pirang itu lari dari sana.

"sasuke! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menghajarnya!" ucap naruto yang di otak sasuke itu sama dengan bunuh diri.

"bodoh! Kau fikir bisa melawannya semudah itu? Dia itu jounin yang kuat kita bertiga saja belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya, kita harus mencari sakura terlebih dahulu" ucap sasuke.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan loncenga yang ada pada kakashi seperti yang sasuke duga, kakashi itu kuat dan akan sulit untuk di kalahkan.

Sisi baiknya adalah, sasuke bisa mencoba jutsu yang di kuasainya dan menganalisa kesalahan apa yang ada pada jutsunya, dan sasuke mencatatnya, di saat sakura makan, naruto terikat di batang kayu dan sasuke mencoba mencatatnya.

"hoii teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak makan?" tanya naruto dengan tubuh yang terikat.

"bukan urusan mu" ucap sasuke sambil memasukan buku kecilnya ke dalam kantong ninja yang ada di belakang dan mengambil bekalnya, sasuke menyuapkan suapan pertama.

Krrrruuuukkk

Suara yang berasal dari perut naruto itu membuat sasuke dan sakura menghentikan makannya "aku lapar...~" ucap naruto lebih seperti merengek.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tangan putihnya menyodorkan sesuap nasi di depan mulut naruto yang di balas dengan tatapan bingung.

"he? Sasuke-kun, nanti kita di marahi kakashi sensei" ucap wanita berambut pink sambil melihat sekeliling takut-takut ternyata sensei bermasker itu memergoki mereka.

"akan lebih merepotkan lagi jika naruto malah jadi beban karena kelaparan, jadi cepatlah makan" sasuke tetap tenang, sasuke sudah belajar banyak hal, bukan dia tidak tau pria bertopeng itu memang ada di sekitar mereka, toh sasuke memang tidak tega melihat naruto.

Naruto memandang suapan nasi yang di berikan oleh pemuda berkulit putih susu itu dengan tatapan berbinar "hwaaaaa, sasuke..." naruto langsung melahap suapan itu dan merasa bahagia.

Bukan hanya sasuke, tapi sakura juga ikut menyuapi naruto, dan tidak lama guru bermasker itu muncul di depan mereka dengan wajah sangar dan seperti ada background petir menyambar.

Naruto dan sakura terkejut, tapi tidak dengan sasuke, sasuke memang sudah tau dengan kakashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, jadi sudah tidak akan membuat sasuke terkejut lagi.

Sedetik kemudian background petir di punggung sensei bermasker itu seperti berubah menjadi bunga bertebaran di tambah cengiran yang tidak akan terlihat di lemparkan pada murid-muridnya dan berakhirlah sesi latihan hari ini

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Matahari mulai bersembunyi dari luasnya langit, menampakan cahaya kejinggaan di langit yang biasanya tampak biru itu.

Kaki putih berjalan menyusuri desa yang kuat ini menuju rumahnya lalu memasuki rumah yang berkesan minimalis dengan lantai kayu yang jika diinjak maka akan meluar bunyi berderit pelan.

Sasuke membawa langkahnya menuju keruang tengah, dimana biasanya ayah, ibu serta kakaknya ada di sana dan sasuke melihat ayahnya berbicara dengan itachi, dan tampak memancarkan pandangan kebanggaan akan anak nomor satunya itu.

Sasuke mengabaikan moment ayah dan anak itu dan segera membuka pendingin untuk mengambil air dingin yang sejak tadi menjadi prioritasnya, ia lelah dan haus seharian memutar otaknya untuk mengalahkan pria bermasker itu, dan juga sekarang chakra yang di milikinya juga sudah terkuras.

"sasuke kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana latihan mu dengan guru baru mu itu? Apa dia berlebihan?" tanya itachi beruntun.

"tidak, biasa saja, mungkin terkadang sedikit berat mengajarnya, tapi itu bukan hal besar juga" ucap sasuke sembari mendudukan diri ikut di sebelah itachi.

"kau tidak sanggup melawannya?" tanya fugaku pada anaknya.

Bagaimana sasuke bisa menang jika satu timnya itu tidak ada yang bisa di ajak kompromi "yeahh, kakashi adalah orang yang kuat, di tambah teman satu tim ku tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama" ucap sasuke santai.

"kau menyalahkan tim mu?" walaupun itu pertanyaan, tapi itu adalah pertanyaan yang sarkas di tambah dengan nada yang di keluarkannya di pendengaran sasuke terdengar sinis "jika teman satu tim mu tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama, seharusnya kau mencoba untuk membuat mereka bisa bekerja sama, mereka satu tim dengan mu kan?" lanjutnya.

"ya... tapi mereka memang tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama" sasuke mencoba untuk memberikan alasan, tapi sepertinya ayahnya itu memang tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Karena sasuke tidak ingin bertengkar dengan ayahnya lebih dari ini, sasuke hanya mengiya kan perkataan ayahnya, dan beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya, sasuke tidak bisa mendengar perkataan yang seperti itu untuk sekarang, lagi pula sasuke sedang kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

W tau si ini kek masih pendek banget dan ceritanya masih belum berjalan ke mana-mana, masih di situ aja, ekekekekekekek... maaf kalo misal author belom bisa membuatnya dengan cepat, karena tugas kuliah author yang menumpuk dan sedang uas juga, jadi jarang bisa melanjutkan tulisan ini.

Yang pasti terimakasi yang udah mau baca dan komen ff gaje yang satu ini... ngehehehehehehehe

Silahkan like komen n share (berasa youtube yak... -_-) cerita author yang absurd bin ajaib ini.

Akhir kata khamsahamnida arigaouuuuu ^.^v

.


End file.
